Aircraft, such as helicopters and airplanes, can be damaged during hard landings. Hard landings occur when the aircraft impacts the ground with a greater vertical speed than a designed normal landing force but with less force than a crash landing. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for warning a pilot of potential hard landings and for providing maintenance advisories for hard landing incidents.